piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Calladega 500
The 1986 Calladega 500 was an event held at the Calladega Superspeedway in Alabama. It is the 22nd race of the season. It is known for two crashes. One on lap 124 which involves 14 out of which ten retired. The first crash is caused by Chick but he gets involved and must retire. The second crash was on the final lap which took out Kraig Shiftright, James Robson and Cole Speedland. Kraig only had minor damage while Robson and Speedland have several damage. None of those crashed missed any races. All part timers minus Brush Curber attended due to Brush's wife Katherine hospitalized for an infection. The King wins with Dale Earnhardt Sr in second and Rusty Cornfuel somehow third. Klint Shiftright would finish 9th. It's also amazing because of SAMMY SMELTER HAVING ON OF HIS UNCOMMON FINISHES! Transcript FINAL LAP CRASH! Pinkie: BIG ONE! KRAIG, JAMES AND COLE CRASHING IN THE FINAL LAP! IT'S TURN 4 AND THE KING WINS HERE AT CALLADEGA! Spike: Huge crash, folks. We have seen crashes like this but Kraig only has minor damage. Rusty's 3rd Place. Kori: So how is it like being third? Rusty: Well being a part timer with Haul Inngas, Billy Oilchanger, Brush Curber and speaking of Brush Curber I heard his wife was in the hospital I am sorry to hear that and hope she recovers soon. Anyway. ITS AWESOME BEING THIRD! Of course Haul Inngas WON the 1986 Michigan 400 part time but still. Its great! Lapis: Thank you for your thoughts. Let's see the racers reaction. Racers The King, Dale Sr, Haul Inngas, Taylor Bendy, Kraig Shiftright, Klint Shiftright and Larry Smith will tell what they think. Luke and Roger at the end. The King: Not bad! Dale Sr: WOW! THIRD AS A PART TIMER! Haul: Rusty you got 3rd place in CALLADEGA! That's great! Taylor: THAT IS REALLY GOOD! Kraig: Good one. Klint: I agree with my dad. Larry: Great win, bro! Luke: I have to agree with with The King since it's not bad. Roger: In fact IT'S THE MOST INCREDIBLE FINISH OF A PART-TIMER! Triple Crown Interview (Post-Race) Lapis: Racers and also Luke and Roger, what is your feeling about the triple crown. The King: I won it in 1971 it's very hard to get unless you are a good racer like me. Luke: We've seen our King win the triple crown in 1971. Roger: Yeah. Kraig: I never got the award and thank god I will get it any time. I was so close in 1966 to winning Calladega because Mario Andretti won with Joe Allen Foyt second and me third. Dale Sr: Well I have got my closest in 1982 of winning the three since I was second in Nightdona and Calladega and didn't attend Indy due to crashing at LA. to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 3. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 4. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 5. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 6. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 7. Billy Ford - 200 laps 8. Don Alternators - 200 laps 9. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 10. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 11. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 12. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 13. Larry Smith - 200 laps 14. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 15. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 16. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 17. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 18. Taylor Bendy - 200 laps 19. Tom Landis - 200 laps 20. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 21. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 22. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 23. Cole Speedland - 199 laps(crash) 24. Kraig Shiftright - 199 laps(crash) 25. James Robson - 199 laps(crash) 26. James Cleanair - 123 laps(crash) 27. Murray Clutchburn - 123 laps(crash) 28. Chick Hicks - 123 laps(crash) 29. Mike Seasons - 123 laps(crash) 30. Crusty Rotor - 123 laps(crash) 31. Greg Locke - 123 laps(crash) 32. Billy Oilchanger - 123 laps(crash) 33. Slide Powers - 123 laps(crash) 34. Harold Axel - 123 laps(crash) 35. Greg Candyman - 123 laps(crash) 36. Ryan Shields - 4 laps(crash) 37. Kevin Racingtire - 4 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races